In automated power transmission and distribution, a basic function of a protection relay is to protect electrical equipment by tripping a circuit breaker and interrupting a power line in case of over current or earth fault situations. Outputs on a protective relay are normally electro-mechanical relays. When current is applied to the coil of the relay, a magnetic force is developed. This magnetic force is determined by the amps multiplied by the turns of the coil. The more turns or more current (or both) that are applied to the coil, the larger the magnetic force. This magnetic force then pulls a lever, which is inside of the relay, to the coil. The lever, in turn, moves output contacts of the relay to either open, close (or both open and close), depending on the construction of the relay. When the contacts close on electromechanical relays, they bounce due to the force of the contacts closing. The faster the contacts close, the more force there is, and the more the contacts bounce.
These electro-mechanical relays have a turn-on time anywhere from 2 to 10 mS from the application of voltage to the respective coil. Contact bounce is typically 2 mS. In most applications of protective relays, this delayed turn-on time is tolerated. There are certain applications where a faster response from the output is needed, such as for arc flash protection.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method circuit structure to increase the closing time of electromechanical relays without increasing the amount of bouncing when the contacts close.